


Moving day

by onescoupaday



Series: The Post It [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and making love, and they wont stop bickering, i dont even know if i can call that light smut, jeongcheol moving in to their newly wed house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Series of sequels to “IN CAPITAL LETTERS”Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s married life begins with moving into their new home.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: The Post It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925014
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Moving day

**Author's Note:**

> I always always struggle with fluff but i cant help writing it. Help.

Today is moving day.

Seungcheol scanned the room— _their_ room.

He breathes in— breathes out but the swelling on his chest wouldn’t budge.

Today is moving day. Seungcheol smiles so wide.

“Ya Choi Seungcheol. Stop being lazy and help out here!” Jeonghan reprimanded him. Seungcheol shot him a wide eyed look “This guy!! I have been doing all the work for hours! You just started! Maybe I deserve some time to catch my breath!”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Reasons reasons..” he muttered under his breath— but still loud enough to tease the other.

“Yoon Jeonghan…” he says with a warning. But Jeonghan just disappears into the living room. Seungcheol follows his husband— wait— _yes_ , husband. He stops and smiles to himself. Weeks after they said their I do’s it still hasn’t sunk in— havent felt real yet.

Maybe now it will start to.

Today is moving day after all.

“We should have said yes when the kids offered to help. How are we going to move all these stuff? We’re not even half way done..” Jeonghan wanted to sit down. But where? The couch isnt even there yet.

He gave up and just leaned on the wall.

“I’m so sweaty. Do you mind if I borrow your clothes? Mine are still all packed.”

“Wow now that we’re married you’re asking if I mind?? You never asked before!”

“Choi Seungcheol i’m telling you…..” Jeonghan sighed exasperatedly. “I’m at my limit. I think I used a whole week’s worth of energy moving all these stuff around.” Then he made his way to where Seungcheol’s open luggage is. He pulled out a white shirt and his favorite red sweatpants— even in its worn out state after years of using it over and over again, Jeonghan still likes using it.

He starts to strip off right in the middle of the living room and Seungcheol would think Jeonghan isnt doing this on purpose but this is Yoon Jeonghan.

_Everything_ he does is with a purpose.

“You say you’ve already used up all your energy right?” Seungcheol stared at him with teasing eyes. The smirk on Jeonghan’s lips proved this is all calculated and planned. “Okay I lied I think maybe I have around 20% left.” Look at him being all cheeky.

When the last piece of clothing fell from Jeonghan’s body, Seungcheol had already pounced on him.

They forgot about all the boxes after that.

-

Moving isnt easy— that much Seungcheol knows now. What he hoped to finish in at most two days took them more than a week and the help of 11 men.

“Please tell us where we can sit. We don’t want to sit where you guys—- _you know_..” Mingyu said.

Okay, so to be very honest, Mingyu did almost all the work while everyone else _looked_. Moral support as Minghao would say.

When Jeonghan spotted Mingyu on the couch later that day, he called him out teasingly and said, “Ah, Mingyu— we did it there. Three times to be exact.”

Mingyu looked like he would faint anytime soon. Everyone roared in laughter and Seokmin even taunted Mingyu.

“Seok-ah, we did it there too. Cant even count how many times already.”

Seokmin kept a straight face and slowly stood up.

“You guys just moved in, you know?” Jihoon stated as a matter of factly. “Is there a place you haven’t yet?”

Seungcheol is suddenly behind Jeonghan with an arm snaking around his waist. “We’re a newly married couple, Ji. What do you expect?”

“Newly married my ass, You guys wrote on a post it and declared you’re married is what you did.” Jihoon scoffed. “And besides, even if you werent, you guys do it everywhere anyway so why am I even still surprised.” Then he added “Well everywhere but my studio anyways so—“

Seungcheol and Jeonghan giggled.

Jihoon glared at them.

“Who said we haven’t done it there though~”

“Ah for fuck’s sake!!” Jihoon yelled. Some of the boys have to restrain him just so he wouldn’t strangle the newly weds.

After a while they called it a night. Chan was the last to exit and he took his time saying goodbye to his hyungs. “It feels so different not having you guys in the dorm.”

“Aww our little Channie is missing us huh?” Jeonghan nudged him. “Would you like to stay over tonight?”

“And be traumatized by your sexcapades? Nope thank you. I’m happy to go home.” And before Jeonghan can even catch him in a hug, Chan was running after his other hyungs.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan watched them go as they stood on their porch. “You think the kids are alright at home?” Seungcheol asked as he hugged Jeonghan from the back.

“They’ll be alright. From what I heard, Shua is playing King so..”

“Okay now i’m scared for them. They think we’re theyre worst nightmares…”

Jeonghan giggled. “Shua isnt _that_ bad..”

“Yeah, coming from you. You two are the evil twisted brothers.”

“Okay so i’m going to pretend you didn’t call me that and instead assume that we’re going inside and you’re going to make love to me on our king sized bed.”

Seungcheol grinned. “You’re right to assume that.”

Jeonghan ran inside and the other followed him shortly. They chased each other around while slipping off of their clothes.

Seungcheol cursed loud when he stumbled into some luggages. He didn’t even realize Jeonghan hasn’t unpacked at all.

“Hannie, why are your clothes still here?”

Jeonghan walks up to him and tugs on his wrist. Wanting them to go inside the room. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Then theyre back to running and chasing and making sweet _sweet_ love.

-

The laundry is piling up.

Correction— _Seungcheol’s_ laundry is piling up.

“Hannie I don’t have any more clothes!” He yelled from their bedroom. This is Jeonghan’s fault. He wore everything so now just his clothes are dirty while Jeonghan’s are all clean and neatly folded inside his luggage.

It’s been days since he said he’s going to unpack and he still hasn’t.

Seungcheol is a little bit annoyed by that. And it’s not even because of the laundry. It’s the thought that Jeonghan hasn’t fully settled in yet.

He storms into the living room with just the towel draped around his hips. He spots Jeonghan by the couch, resting face down.

“What are you doing?”

“Resting.”

“You just woke up.”

“My mind hasn’t.”

“Jeonghan..”

“Seungcheol..”

“You wore all my clothes.”

“You said you didn’t mind.”

“I don’t. But now I have nothing to wear and— can you please face me when we’re talking?”

Jeonghan sighs and sits up. “Cheol.. it’s our rest day. Cant we do just that? Rest? It’s been hectic for weeks with the moving and the recording and everything else in between so why don’t we take this opportunity to not do anything at all?”

“Are you not even going to unpack? Your stuff has been there for weeks.”

“I will later.”

By now, Seungcheol is definitely annoyed. So he walks away without a word.

Jeonghan shrugs and resumes his earlier position.

—

By lunch time, Jeonghan is fully awake and functioning. He made a little meal for them (something he has been learning secretly lately) and he waits in anticipation for Seungcheol to come out of their room.

He knew the slightly older man got annoyed at him earlier and he’s hoping this makes up for it. But his mouth gapes open when Seungcheol walked out of their room wearing nothing.

Nothing at all.

And he sits on the dining chair as if that’s the most normal thing to do.

Jeonghan stares and asks him. “What are you doing?”

“Eating lunch.” Seungcheol said nonchalantly.

“You’re not wearing anything.”

“Yes thanks to you.”

“You have tons of other clothes Seungcheol. Why are you making this a big deal?” Jeonghan sat down in front of him.

“I’m not. Let’s just eat.”

“What are you being so grumpy for?” Jeonghan finally asks. “I don’t think it’s just because I wore your clothes.”

“Let’s just eat.”

“No, Cheol. What’s #3 on our post it? Use words. Always talk things out. Now let’s do that.”

There was a bit of silence before Seungcheol finally spoke. “I’m upset you havent unpacked yet.”

Jeonghan frowned. “And why is that?”

Seungcheol put down his chopsticks and looked at Jeonghan. “I’ve been reminding you to do it since we moved in and it’s been weeks and all you ever took out were your toiletries.”

“Okay, Cheol, seriously. I don’t get why this is an issue. They’re just clothes.”

“But they’re not.”

Jeonghan just stared at his husband.

“They’re not just that.” Seungcheol repeated then he stood up. “You’re probably going to find this funny and petty but I feel like you havent moved in with me yet with your stuff still packed like that. It’s like— any minute we’re going to fight and you’re going to want to go back to the dorm.”

“Oh Cheol..” Jeonghan stood up and walked to where Seungcheol is. He cupped his husband’s face and caressed his cheek with his thumb and said, “I’m sorry I made you feel that way. It’s not my intention to make you think like that. You know me— i’ll try to stall everything that will involve moving so much. And really, that’s the only reason why I still havent unpacked. I’m sorry baby..” Jeonghan leans forward to hug him. “I’m here. I’m _with_ you. I’m never leaving.”

Jeonghan feels Seungcheol let out a sigh and a pair of firm arms wrapping around him. “Sorry too, I made such a huge fuss about it.”

“No.. it’s okay. Thank you for telling me. I shouldve realized sooner.” Then Jeonghan pulls away. “But maybe next time make your point with some clothes on because I was trying so hard to hold myself back from laughing seeing you so worked up yet your ass is bouncing all over and your dick is swinging right in front of my face.”

“But it got your attention, didn’t it?” Seungcheol smirked. _Yeah_. He’s got a few tricks up his (non existent) sleeves too.

“Oh it did alright.” And now Jeonghan is kissing that spot just below his ears— down to his jawline and then his neck. Going further down to his chest and his stomach until where Seungcheol needed his mouth to be. 

They ended on the floor with Jeonghan complaining about how his head is hitting the floor and Seungcheol putting his hand behind his head so it wouldn’t anymore.

Seungcheol pushes in with more ease now that Jeonghan’s relaxed a little and they rocked in a steady pace with their constant bickering and lots of giggling. “Floor sex never used to hurt this much.” Jeonghan said.

“We’re getting old.” Seungcheol shared his sentiment and Jeonghan could just laugh.

“I think we should do this as much as we can while we still can.”

And Seungcheol agreed with a sharp thrust. 

They came together with breathy kisses and whispers of I love you’s.

-

When Seungcheol woke up the next day, he saw Jeonghan’s clothes all folded neatly in their shared closet. A post it stuck on the closet caught his attention. It read: ‘I’m here. Always. With you.’

Seungcheol smiled and stepped back to walk and climb to their bed and give his husband a morning kiss.

Now it’s starting to feel real.

**Author's Note:**

> I knooooow what you guys are going to saaaaay. Where’s the smut? Honestly, i wanted to keep this light so i didnt want to touch that but in my mind Jeongcheol in honeymoon phase meant they made love on every inch of that house. 
> 
> And yes i got the idea of the post it wedding from Grey’s Anatomy ❤️ 
> 
> As usual, let me know what you think! Kudos and comments give me life ❤️


End file.
